Obsession
by egolust92
Summary: So it's back to New Orleans with a twist, dark secrets, dangerous events a head, and a deep twisted obsession that looms overhead.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes;  
_  
Hello my wonderful people, hope you are all well and yes once again I have a new story whilst I am not updating any of my others._

_I hope you all enjoy._

**Obsession.**

**Summary: Obsession is a tricky thing, especially one that comes down between a southern belle and destroying the man that loves her. How can the past and present create a wonderful future. When you want too forget and protect yourself from being hurt again when the dark shadows are coming in through the cracks without your realising it.**

* * *

**Chapter One.**

"Rogue we have a customer." Someone shouted, Rogue looked at her boss who had just barked an order when she was free enough to do it herself.

"Okay, be right there." she replied with an unenthusiastic tone whilst she grabbed her order pad and walked over to the new customers.

"Hi welcome to Bloom are you ready too order?" she asked with a fake smile beaming at the young couple.

"We're still looking but can we have a long island ice tea and a beer." asked the guy who hadn't left his girlfriends gaze the entire time he was speaking too Rogue.

"Sure, cam I see some ID, company policy." she asked, the guy gave her his driving licence. Taking a good look in which it clearly stated he was twenty-two. She handed it back too him, smiled politely and said. "Okay, thank you, I'll be right back with your drinks." Rogue said placing her pad and pen in her pocket and walked off too the bar.

"Hey Rogue can you cover me Thursday. I know you don't do Thursday's but please I need this night off, please, please, please." asked Rachel one of Rogue's waitress friends.

"Fine but you owe me one, please tell me we don't have any booking Thursday because I'm hoping to get through the next two weeks without any stress, because of my final exam next friday and I really need more time too study." Rogue said taking a breath and walking back too the table with the young couple too give them their drinks.

"We have one booking on Thursday a party of fifteen, and they asked for the entire place to themselves so it shouldn't be busy and there will be two waitresses on that night. But thank you, I owe you so much." She said hugging her and running off to tell Morgan that Rogue was covering for her.

"Oh yes you do." she said too herself.

That night was jam packed, Rogue was completely worn out. When closing time came Rogue rushed out as she needed too get home, study and sleep. People would think that a young women walking all alone on a dark night is a bad idea but with it being Rogue you wouldn't need too worry about someone jumping out through the shadows and attacking her when she could fight back thanks too her "mother's" training and Logan's mixed in you'd be the one hoping she never be the one who was jumping someone from the shadows, But from the looks men and women were giving her it was like society was telling you need too be safe, have a man come and protect you. Didn't people know times had changed. Made Rogue want too start throwing punches.

Realising that she was at her apartment she began too pull out her key and sigh in relief because she can stop getting weird looks and strange feelings that someone was watching her by the cold chill that ran down her back.

Although Rogue's apartment wasn't a pent house sweet in California it was home for her and it was all she needed. Closing her door and applying the lock Rogue slammed her keys on the Kitchen counter and threw her back on the barker lounger as she fell onto her sofa and pulled out her copy of Macbeth which was part of her final exam.

It was about three in the mourning when Rogue decided too give it a rest as she had to be up at eleven o'clock too open up. Dragging her half asleep body across her bedroom wall and clawed at her clothes making them drop too the floor and crawled under the sheets and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and her eyes slammed shut.

XxxXxXxXxXx

**Across The Road.  
**

"Well, well chere y' are an interesting character too study. Hmm aren't we a little over-dressed for bed. I think I could change that." said a mysterious voice peering through a telescope whilst recording her sleeping form through a camera.

This mysterious man had been watching fer for over a year, he didn't want too make his presence known yet, he wanted too know her more, know her daily routine, habits, interests, likes and dislikes. Know her through and through so he could make his move and then she would be his. He wanted her so much, she had everything he wanted.

-Knock, knock-

"Mr Ripper, sorry t' disturb y' mais de thieves are near by and your father wants y' t' check it out." said a body guard poking his head through the door before disappearing again.

Pressing a few more button's more screens appeared and produced all angels and images of her apartment, her street, her college classroom and the restaurant. Closing the blinds he walked over to the biggest screen which had an up-close shot of Rogue sleeping looking so angelic and peaceful.

"Bon nite mon amour." The man said kissing his fingers and placing them on the screen.

Closing the door the strange peeping tom walked out of apartment and began walking down the street with five other men behind him. The mean had walked for thirty minutes before entering the Bella Joint, it's a smokey men's club that was always filled with gambling, drunken men who would brag about their money and stocks and lastly the thieves who would take everything away within a couple of minutes.

As the men looked around to spot their targets taking in the scenery, walking around the club whilst keeping their wits about them when they soon spotted who they were looking for.  
Striding over there, they knew they had been spotted as the thieves began too stand up from their seats, ready to give all they got.

"Well if it isn't the Lebeau clan doing what they do best Conning and Stealing, shouldn't I be hearing screaming children about now wanting their candy back." said the main leader.

"What do y' want assassin's." asked one of the thieves.

"Oh nothing." the peeper reply's

"What do y' want Julien." repeated a voice from behind which made him turn around and come close too a familiar tall man with auburn hair, muscular build and red and black eyes.

"Remy Lebeau, I never knew they allowed trash inside." Julian replied smugly at his rival.

" I know I was wondering how you managed too even get passed the front door." Remy said smirking at his comment when watching Julians facial expression change and his jaw tighten when reacting too his words.

"Funny, watch your back Lebeau, y' don't want anything t' happen t' your family." Julien threatened in a husky voice so no one but himself and the mutant in front of him could hear, whilst pulling back his trench too show of the nine millimetre strapped too his waist.

"Careful Ripper y' don't want t' make threats y' can't keep." Remy said keeping his cool. Not showing any fear.

"Who said it was a threat? Don't think I won't snap y' like a twig Lebeau I will bring your hole world down by taking everything y' care about away." Julien said before shoving past him, but not before twisting the knife in a little deeper.

"By the way, seen Rogue lately she looks good to me but then again that is when she wearing clothes she's a lot better naked." Julien said watching Remy's face change from bored too shock finally releasing anger as his eyes narrowed and fist clenched tight. Pure rage was pumping through his blood and hot steam through his nostril's.

"Oh y' didn't know she was in Louisiana, I thought y deux were great amis since her amis destroyed my home." Julien pointed out, unknown too Remy, Julien knew the Prince of Thieves had feelings for the fiesty southern so right now Julien had leverage on him.

"Au revoir Gambit, I'll tell Rogue y' said bonjour." were his last words before leaving the cajun behind to pick up his thoughts.

Unknown too Remy Juliens plan was too take Rogue as his and destroy Gambit like he did his sister only Julien's plan had turned to obsession he wanted her and would claim her as his own and would take down Lebeau once and for all.

* * *

Author's Notes;

_What did you think?, WHat do you think is going too happen?  
Let me know what you think. and I shall update soon.  
Till next time fanfiction readers/writers_

egolust92.  
.x.x.x.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**

Hello there my long time readers, I have had this story on the back burner for ages trying to focus on all my other ones, you know how it is when you have so many ideas for new stories and it all goes up in the air and suddenly you have neglected your other stories I do apologise here, but as I have said to many of my other stories I am trying to update more regularly at the moment and I hope you all enjoy what I have put up.

Would like to say a massive thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed means a lot to me and I promise to try not leave my stories so long this time on updates. So without more waiting time I give you the second chapter to this here story.

Let me know what you guys think :)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Waking up in the morning to Rogue was a struggle, one because it was seven o'clock in the morning and two because the voices in her head would not give her a descent night sleep. Stretching up she walked from her bedroom to the bathroom and began her daily ritual of showering, putting her face on, and the general cleaning herself, although she looked ready on the outside she still needed her morning cup of dark coffee to even feel half awake at the moment, pouring herself a mug of the steaming liquor she sat down on her worn out sofa and read through the daily paper.

Flickering through the daily news, and general her eyes caught sight of a title that made her stop and read intently, Headline reading. Museum Break In, Leaving Artists without the Art. Apparently eight pieces of artwork, all portraits were missing, all extremely priceless, the robbery it's self was turning heads, as there was no clues to link who could have possibly done it, very professional, no finger prints, none of the usual clues to help find out. Almost as if the place had been completely cleaned.

Something in Rogues head clicked, she had a very strong feeling in her gut as well as her head who could possibly be, screw it she knew deep down without a doubt who it could be. She could if she wanted more trouble in her life call the police, but she figure she would keep her nose out. She did not want to bring herself back into that drama, she has been keeping herself that way for almost a year now and she wanted it to stay that way, save up and apply back to college down here to finish her course. A new start.

When she thought about her reasons for coming down here her mood switched she shook her head quickly to repress that memory, gulping down the last of her morning coffee she headed out to do her lovely chores for the day, dry cleaning, shopping, bill paying, library drop off, video store drop off. It's fun to be an adult.

Hours later Rogue just wanted to pass out, crawl into bed and forget about the world, but sadly life had other plans for her, plans that involved a table of fifteen that will most likely be drinking from start to finish, Rogue didn't see herself leaving anytime past midnight specially with a table that booked the entire place out.

She grabbed her uniform and started her walk to work, figured the earlier she gets there to set up the less she would have to worry about trying to multi-task the second the table arrived, opening up she entered the dark restaurant, switching on the lights almost being blinded by their brightness before she dimmed them. Walking to the back she began getting dressed pulled her hair back into a tail.

In half an hour, Rogue managed to move the tables, set up the linens, cutlery, candles, centre pieces, and wine glasses and water glasses, putting a several bottles on ice and placing them scattered amongst the tables so they could help themselves. After double checking everything was in place she began to set up the bar, wipe down the surfaces, soon the chefs and two other waiting staff walked in chatting amongst themselves, waving and smiling to Rogue before heading to the changing rooms. Looking at the clock it was almost seven soon the table would be here and the long night was about to start.

Telling one of the waitresses I would be back in five so I could get some air and a drink, I made my way to the alleyway and took a second to myself and drank from my bottle of water, before turning back in making sure all the chefs had everything they need before finding myself being yanked by Jamie one of the waitresses.

'Rogue, we are so lucky, there are some fine looking men out there tonight, looks like I need to lose a few buttons and freshen up my make up, I shall be back in two seconds, can you go out there and get their drink order with Claire. Please, I need this.' she begged, she was a nice girl, very pretty, but very stupid when it came to men, the amount of times I found her crying over her new guy. I never said anything as I still have no clue what happens when it comes to men, so I would pat her on the shoulder and tell her everything would be okay and try and pawn her off to someone else.

'Sure, but two seconds! I am not being left out here all night.' She smiled brightly gave my arm a squeeze and trotted off.

As soon as Rogue stepped out of the kitchen door she wished she had stayed in there for the entire night, one year she had been making sure she wouldn't see him again knowing it would mean trouble. There before her sat she guessed the members of the theives guild, he heart began to pound as she laid her eyes on the swamp rat himself she tried to calm herself, my her chest decided to speed up, luckily no one had noticed her presence yet, She made a bee-line too the bar.

'Thank god your here, they are drinking the wine but they are ordering one of every cocktail we make, plus they want are finest champaign, I think we are going to be making constant travels to the cellar to top up.' Mary said, I began helping her mix the drinks keeping her back to everyone.

'Rogue could you bring these over to the table I'm still in the middle of trying to get the rest of the order finished.'

Rogue wanted to turn around and say 'No you do it' but someone spoke up and was wondering what was taking so long. Funnily enough she recognise the voice.

Gulping down her saliva that had built up in her mouth. She turned around and walked over to the table somehow finding her words.

'So which of ya'll order are draft larger.' she said with a smile, noticing all eyes on her, two which looked like they might pop out of their sockets.

'Chere..!'

'Gambit.' She replied

'Well, well if 't isn't moi little hero. Very nice t' see y' again chere.' Said Jean-luc with what seemed to be a genuine smile.

'Very nice too see you too sir, under better circumstances of course.' She said with a smirk which replied with a smile and a small chuckle from him.

Suddenly she remembered the drinks in her hand, and this time everyone was bringing up their orders but still had a mass amount of confusion on their faces as to who this girl who two of the men knew. Mary popped back over with the rest of the drinks and began to take their food order as Rogue returned to the bar, noticing the eyes of a certain mutant constantly following her. As she began cleaning up the mess that was made from the drinks she didn't see a shadow cover her.

'Now what is the Rogue doing in a place like dis.' Rogue looked up and stared into the most gorgeous eyes she ever saw, feeing her face begin to get a little warm she built up a wall.

'Isn't it obvious, working Gambit, you know the legal kind.' She made a stab but nothing phased him, he smiled.

'Remy can see that chere, but Remy meant what is Rogue doing down in good old New Orleans?'

'Why whats it to you cajun, thinking next time you kidnap me won't be too far away save you some travel miles?' yet another stab.

'Come on chere y' know y' had fun last time. But really what y' doing here?' he asked again.

'Saving up for college.'

'Really Remy thought all y' x-men got a free ride with Xaviers money.'

'Yeah well thats a one shot, you flunk out need to make it on your own, now if you don't mind I'm trying to work, so go back to your table have your drink, enjoy your food, and then go.' She didn't want to be an asshole to him but she hated the questions, she didn't need to explain herself, she didn't need him looking at her the way the x-men did after..., after what happened.

Remy must have noticed this and grabbed her wrist before she turned away.

'Rogue, are y' okay?'

'I'm fine, you know me I'm stronger then I look.' She smiled before walking away to the kitchen, hoping to avoid him as much as possible but she couldn't shake the feeling that after tonight this would not be the last time she was going to be certain and she didn't need to be able to tell the future to see it coming.

Her life was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

Now what did you all think?  
Review and let me know and I shall review soon as I can but make sure its not as long as it usually takes me  
Till next time

egolust  
xoxo


End file.
